Integrated circuit packages provide physical protection to an integrated circuit. Packages may also provide thermal and electrical management to the integrated circuit. More specifically, an integrated circuit package may dissipate heat generated by an integrated circuit and electrically connect the integrated circuit to external circuitry. In the latter regard, a conventional package may provide power and ground planes as well as integrated capacitors for distributing and routing electrical signals between an integrated circuit and a motherboard. The transmission of these signals often results in unwanted resonance between the motherboard and the package, which negatively affects the performance of the integrated circuit.